Words Left Unsaid
by Edgechick816
Summary: So many words left unsaid Fin


Title: Words Left Unsaid  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
E-mail: Edgechick816@aol.com  
  
Pairing: Edge/Lita  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the WWE and themselves.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Summary: So many words left unsaid.   
  
Notes: Response to Britney's contest challenge  
  
Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)  
  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me!!" Amy shouted as she burst into the bedroom, Adam stared at her dumbfounded.  
  
"You're taking a consulting job on Smackdown and you didn't fucking tell me?" she yelled  
  
His eyes went wide, "You... You know about that?"  
  
"Arggh!" She picked up the closest thing to her –which happened to be his socks– and threw it at him.  
  
"How the hell was this supposed to work? I come home from RAW and find a note on the fridge 'Hey Honey, won't be here, took a job on Smackdown'"  
  
"Look Amy, I..."  
  
"How long have you known about the offer?" He opened his mouth to try and defend himself, she quickly cut him off. "HOW LONG?"  
  
"Three weeks" he muttered quietly. She snorted, raking her hands through her fiery red hair. "Three weeks" she whispered angrily. "You knew about this for three weeks and you didn't bother to mention it to me once?" she said, growing more upset by the moment.  
  
"Amy," he said calmly, "when you got to work on Sunday Night Heat..."  
  
"When I got the offer for Heat, I didn't wait three weeks to tell you about, I told you right away, and we sat down and talked about it. . ."  
  
"I remember, but..."   
  
"But what? You think I wouldn't have supported you. Do you really have so little faith in our relationship, so little faith in me, that you think I would just shut you down like that?" All the anger had vanished from her voice, replacing itself with hurt  
  
He saw the change in her eyes, going from fiery blazes, to pools of sadness.  
  
"Baby," He tried reaching out to touch her, but she would have none of it.   
  
"No" she said, pulling away from him. "You went around me like I didn't matter. I'm the one person you're supposed to trust and I had to find out from the voice message Stephanie left you. Do you have any idea how that feels?" she choked, fight back tears. "No, I suppose you don't since I never keep anything from you." The tears flowing freely down her cheeks.   
  
"Amy, I'm—"  
  
"Forget it, I'm out of here." She grabbed her purse and left.  
  
"I am such a fuck up" he muttered to himself, then ran downstairs after her.  
  
"Amy." He called out.  
  
"Get the hell away from me." she spat, making a move for the front door.  
  
"Just let me explain." She spun around to look at him, "Please."  
  
"What? Why hide it from me? It wasn't like I wasn't expecting it, I knew once you got off the injured list that we would have less time together. Maybe I wasn't expecting it so soon, but that doesn't change the fact I would have supported you."  
  
"I know you would have."  
  
"Then why wouldn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I wasn't going to take the job." he nearly shouted. She blinked disbelievingly,  
  
"What?" she said, her voice almost a whisper.  
  
He sighed, "I wasn't going to take the job. You just got back on RAW and that puts enough strain on the relationship without me going on the road for Smackdown. When you went to work on Heat, it was different, you were only gone for a day or two and I was home all the time. It'll be much harder now, and I knew if I told you about the job offer, you'd tell me to go."  
  
"It's a great opportunity."  
  
"Not if I lose you." he said, his eyes so serious it broke her heart. She dropped her purse and crossed the room, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
He held the redhead tight, as if she would disappear if let go. "You promise?"  
  
"I promise, Baby. I promise." she told him, "I'll always be here when you get back."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She smiled, "Absolutely. Now, call Stephanie and tell her you'll take the job."  
  
He kissed her lips softly, "You are a truly amazing woman, I need to think of a really good way of thanking you." A mischievous grin came to his face, as he started trailing kisses up her neck and on to her earlobe. A soft moan slipped from her lips  
  
"Call first, I'll be waiting upstairs." she practically purred into his ear. He grinned like the cat that ate the canary, and quickly let her go to make the phone call.  
  
She smiled as she made her way up the stairs. He caught up with her moments later, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Do you know how much I love you?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think I do." he smiled, kissing her.   
  
He loved her and she loved him. And that was all either of them needed to know.  
  
A/N: Awwww, :) Feedback please 


End file.
